The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a polarized single carrier communication system and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a dual polarization single carrier communication link operating in a Non-Line-Of-Sight (NLOS) mode.
Background art includes:
U.S. Pat. No. 9,203,484;
U.S. Pat. No. 8,804,763;
U.S. Pat. No. 8,416,693; and
an article by Tomohiro Oguchi, titled: “Electromagnetic Wave Propagation and Scattering in Rain and Other Hydrometeors”, published in Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 71, no. 9, September 1983.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification, as well as the disclosures of all references mentioned in those references, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.